Handy Man
by Sonicfries
Summary: One Shot- Ben thinks that the Handyman Van outside, and the locked door with his Cousin still in the house- are signs that something is very wrong- but he will make the mistake of jumping to conclusions, and the truth is punishment enough for him.


Disclaimer: Is this relevant? We all know I don't

Handy Man

Ben walked casually to his cousin's house. He wanted to go to the beach with Julie, but Kevin suddenly got himself a job, who would have though he'd do honest work--so he was out of a ride and had to cancel.

He spent the rest of the day killing time by playing video games, watching movies- but boredom got the best of him. Since he hadn't heard from Gwen all day, he thought he would drop by.

While walking up the paved sidewalk of his cousin's two story house, he noticed that his aunt and uncle's cars were gone.

"Must be at work." It was the middle of the work week, but summer kept him out of school. At 17 he had seen more of life then most people three times his age. But in the place where his aunt and uncle's vehicle's should be, was a white maintenance van. So Gwen had to be home if there was the Utility man there, Aunt Jen had always had a peeve that they steal things when you're not there.

He knocked loudly on the front door and waited for his cousin to answer. But none came.

'this is odd.." Ben thought.

There was a strange man in the house with his cousin…..It didn't take Ben long to form a plan, he quickly dashed to the back door. His aunt always left a key under the mat. Ben was panicking, there was a strange man in the house, the door was locked, and Gwen was home. It just didn't add up. And extreme concern flooded his senses. He jumped the backyard fence and nearly ripped the mat from the patio for the key. His palms were sweating, he was having a hard time getting the key in the lock.

When he finally got the door open, he quietly swung it open- aware that the door itself was loud. As soon as he stepped into the other Tennyson family's kitchen, he heard a repetitive of loud noises coming from the ceiling. It was like someone was jumping on the bed. Ben stiffened in complete fear..

'GWEN!" He shouted in his mind. He found the kitchen knives and grabbed the butcher knife out of the pile. Then he crept up the stairs. He tried to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible, but he didn't see the point when he heard groaning- groaning from a voice that sounded like Gwen's.

As he crept down the hall, the noises were profound, and coming from his cousin's bedroom.

"_ah_!" A male's voice!

"…_.stop." _Gwen's.

All Ben heard was Gwen's moan of "Stop." So he swung his cousin's door open with a knife in hand, and his omnitrix for backup -It may be an alien taking advantage of his cousin.

All he saw was the bed covers moving rhythmatically, a man's voice panting, and Gwen beneath him moaning.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN?!" Ben yelled and put out the knife in front of him for protection.

This got their attention, and the man keeping Gwen down had lurched off of her. Whipping his black hair from his face, his features were all too familiar to Ben.

"BEN!" Gwen screamed and covered her naked body, she buried her face in her hands from mortification.

"TENNYSON!" The baritone voice of Kevin Levin barked out at Ben. He hopped up and quickly pulled his boxer's on to cloth his previous nude body.

Ben felt like he would be scarred for the rest of his life. What he thought was an emergency, just turned into an event that he would never live down. He had walked in on his Cousin and his friend having sex. And now he felt like vomiting- whether it was seeing Gwen having--HE COULDN'T THINK ABOUT IT", or the fact that it was also with Kevin.

Speaking of Kevin, Ben didn't even register that he was now standing infront of him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO **YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" **Kevin grabbed Ben by his shirt collar, and due to his height advantage- he was lifting Ben up in the air.

"..I..I…thought you had…been…working!" Ben stammered, unable to meet him in the eye.

"I was, got a call to fix the radiator for this house." Kevin pulled Ben's face close to his.

"**THEN, GWEN WAS SO KIND ENOUGH TO MAKE ME FEEL 'WELCOME' BUT WE WERE INTERRUPTED BY YOUR ASS!"** Kevin then tossed Ben out of the room and against the hallway wall.

**Ben couldn't have been happier to get out of the room, and thus worked-no bad word- ran his way out of the house.**

Kevin turned back toward the now-under-the-covers Gwen.

"Your cousin or not, I'll kill him if he brings this up the next time we're out on patrol."

"Honestly, I don't think I want to see him for awhile." Her voice muffled by the layers of blankets.

Kevin walked back toward the bed….

"We could always get back to where we wer…." But Kevin was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"Gwen, I'm home." The cheery sound of Mr. Tennyson echoed up the stairs, "I saw the repairman's truck outfront, is he up there fixing the radiator?"

"Fuck" Both said in unison.


End file.
